Valentines Surprises
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: The SWA plan to give special valentines to people including their boyfriends for Valentines day to raise money. However, Yachiru finds this holiday funny and decides to mess around with their surprises for everyone. Second of the SWA Series. Multi couples
1. Announcing The Latest Project

* * *

Yo! Welcome to the official addition to the SWA Series. This is Number Two! First off, I want to thank all who voted on my poll and those who sent me pm's with your requests, I'll do my best to fulfill your wishes. I also wanna thank all who supported, read, and reviewed the last story, Onsen Trip. If you have not read Onsen Trip or have not finished it I say "Stop reading _this_ and go read it!" because you can call this a sequel and sequels don't make sense unless you see the prequel.

I would also like to announce that there are two new couples in here. Couples that will be revealed soon. (Hint: One contains an OC)

Moving on, this story is also a Valentines Special for Valentines Day coming up. Anyway, without further delay, allow me to introduce the second addition to the SWA Series. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I do not own Bleach or anyone involved.

* * *

_**Valentines Surprises**_

**Chapter 1**

Announcing The Latest Project

"This meeting of the SWA has been called to order. Everyone please take your seats." Nanao called. The women took their seats and Yachiru hopped onto the podium.

"Hiya! First is old business! Our trip to the onsen was the best decision ever! Our club savings was well spent! And Ken-chan says some of you got someone to shack-up with, whatever that means." Yachiru announced. Some of the women blushed.

Nanao removed Yachiru from the podium. Clearing her throat, she began.

"Anyway, the trip itself has decreased our savings and now we have very little funding. Without money our club activities and everything are in trouble. Yamamoto says unless we find some way to raise money we'll have to disband the SWA." There were multiple groans and sounds of panic from the women. "Don't panic, we have a plan to raise money. So moving onto new business, I'd like to first announce that Valentines Day is right around the corner." Nanao pull out something from under the podium. There was lots of red and pink.

"What is that?" Isane asked. "It's a gift. You can't see what's inside because it's wrapped. But in the living realm Valentines Day is a day for lovers. Soul Society doesn't really celebrate it. But this year we're going to use this holiday as an opportunity to raise money for our funds." Nanao unwrapped the gift to reveal it's contents.

"There are really two days to celebrate love. The first is Valentines, that's when women give their boyfriends gifts. The second is White Day which is when the men give their girlfriends gifts, White Day is on March 14, exactly one month after Valentines.. Of course not all places have White Day, sometimes they only have Valentines Day. In any case, we're going to create and sell valentines." Nanao set the gift on the table for them to pass around.

"So how are we going to make them?" Kiyone asked. "Well, here's the thing. We used the last of our savings to buy supllies to make these valentines. So now we have to not only use these suppiles, but we have to raise our money back. If all goes well, we'll raise enough to keep our club, and we'll make this a very memorable day for lovers." The women clapped at Nanao's brilliance.

"So now today's meeting is about pitching ideas for valentines." Nanao said. Everyone remained silent. "Come on, someone must have one idea."

"Are we making gifts for both men and women?" Momo asked. "Yes, we don't know how this will turn out so White Day will have to wait. For now we'll just stick with making this a day for both." Nanao said.

"Let's not forget, not all men like cute things, we have to create valentines that men will like too. Of course we can't expect 11th Division to be involved with our sales, they're much to disgusting and vile to know what love is. Other than their love of fighting. And we can't expect them to buy valentines for their zanpakutos." The women laughed at Nanao's joke.

"What kind of supplies did you buy?" Rangiku asked.

"We bought cards and envelopes, we bought recipes for chocolates, boxes, all kinds of things. we even reserved a greenhouse in Rukongai to keep flowers in. Remember it's still winter. We've got pretty much everything we need in the SWA Storage Room." Nanao clarified.

"Well, if we have the stuff then why do we need to pitch ideas? If you know what's in the living realm, why don't we just do the same thing?" Yoruichi asked.

"Technically we are. But we need ideas to use for advertising and we need designs for cards and stuff." Nanao explained. "So all we gotta do is come up with romanticy stuff and sell it?" Rangiku asked. "That's pretty much it." Nanao said simply.

"Well how hard could it be?" Yachiru asked. "This is also very good practice for those who have boyfriends." Nanao added with blush on her cheeks. Then the was a big 'Oh!' from everyone as they understood. "There we go, now let's start taking in ideas..."

* * *

_"What? You want me to come to Soul Society for Valentines Day?" _Orihime asked over the phone. "Yeah, or sometime before. I need your help with this project. Technically you're a member of the SWA, so it shouldn't be a problem. Plus you're more familiar with the holiday than I am." Rangiku said.

_"Well, I guess I could come but what about school? I already missed so many days..." _Orihime said. "I could always come and pose as a relative and get you out of trouble. Plus, Ichigo, Chad, and Uryu can come too. They can be part of the experiment." Rangiku suggested with a grin. That meant more business.

_"I don't know, I mean it sounds like fun but I'm not sure about skipping school again." _Orihime said with a worried tone. "You don't have to but I'm sure this would be great for you. It'll be a way for you to find something for Ichigo for Valentines Day." Rangiku didn't have to see Orihime to know she was blushing. _"W-Well, I guess you have a point."_ Orihime gave in. "So you'll come?!" Rangiku asked, getting excited.

_"Y-Yeah, I'll come. But you'll have to come get me because I don't know how to get there myself." _Orihime said. "Okay, no problem, I'll just talk to Yamamoto and we'll set the date. Now because you yourself are needed, I say you should come over within a day or so. Then we'll have about less than two weeks til Valentines Day, and we'll go get Ichigo, Chad and Uryu the day before Valentines. Don't worry, everything will be fine." Rangiku assured.

_"Okay, well, I have homework, so I'll see you soon." _Orihime said. "Okay, bye bye." Rangiku said and flipped the phone shut.

"Now let's see... What should I get Toshiro for Valentines?" She asked aloud. Knowing what he liked was nothing, but what he didn't like was a whole other story. And he _didn't_ like mushy cute things...

* * *

"Nanao-chan! You're back from your meeting!" Shunsui called with much glee as he leaped for Nanao. Said woman held up her book and he smacked his face into it upon landing. With a pain-filled groan he slid to the floor.

"That was cruel Nanao." He moaned nasily as he held his possibly broken nose. "It was your ignorance that got you hurt, not me." Nanao said and brushed by him to begin work on the paperwork that had grown during her absence.

"So what was today's meeting about?" He asked with wandering curiosity and picked himself off the floor.

"We're going to raise money for our club by selling valentines for Valentines Day." Shunsui released a big grin. "Ah! A day for young lovers, the joy of passion and romance meeting together to celebrate their own holiday. Ah what wondeful times I remember, the academy, and the beautiful girls that were dying to give me their lov-" He was inturrupted by the same book meeting the back of his head.

"Be quiet. You're disturbing me with that racket about love." Nanao said with an annoyed tone and went back to work. Kyouraku picked himself up again.

"Nanao, are you perhaps upset about other women loving me for my awesomeness and my charm?" He asked with a smug grin as he leaned over her desk. "No. I am merely annoyed with your ridiculous rant about a holiday full of cheesy love crap." She said with a sigh.

"Cleary Nanao-chan has never celebrated when she had a man." Nanao blushed but felt a vein pulse on her forehead.

"Love is a beautiful thing Nanao, you must grasp it when opportunity strikes and never let it go. So lets start now. Hold me and never let me gooooo!" He sang and hopped over the desk and towards Nanao's arms. With a flash step, she exited the chair, and not half a second later he crashed into it and the chair fell backwards causing Shunsui to land on his head and tumble forward into the wall.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Nanao said with a sigh as she walked over to his (partially bruised) body. She knelt down and leaned over him, he stared up at her.

"No intimate actions during work hours." She said with a soft grin before leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips. Even Nanao broke the rules once in a while...

* * *

"Rukia-chan, what're you doing all cooped up in the corner like this?" Kiyone asked. She had been running errands for Ukitake when she came across Rukia sitting in a coner with her knees against her chest.

"Shh. I'm trying to concentrate." Rukia murmured before going back to her activity. Kiyone looked over this with a confused expression. When Rukia let out a gleeful yell and stood up. "I'm finished!" She exclaimed as she waved her sketch book in the air, a pencil in the other.

"Finished with what?" Kiyone asked. "Yachiru liked my artistic skills and asked me to design some valentines for our sales. Here, look." Rukia shoved the book in Kiyone's face and she was forced to look upon Rukia's infamous drawings.

She could see little bears hugging and kissing with hearts everywhere. She could see little bunnies holding hands with many mini bunnies around them. Then there was a ferret or squirrel, she couldn't tell with a big box of chocolates.

"I saw all kinds of cute things in the living realm while I was there. They were all so adorable, and so this will help us in our sales." Rukia said with a smile. Kiyone couldn't decided whether she thought it was cute or abnormal. She decided it was both.

"Umm, it's lovely, go show Nanao-san." She said. Rukia smiled brightly and scampered off to find to the bespectacled woman.

"Cute as it may be, I wonder if it'll sell..." She wondered aloud and then went on to continue her errands.

* * *

"Has anyone else noticed the women acting strangely today?" Renji asked. "You mean stranger than usual?" Shuhei asked with a snicker. "Yes, but I mean they're all running around and looking for 'inspiration'. That's what Rukia told me when I ran into her a few minutes ago." Renji said.

"Maybe they're in the middle of another project." Kira suggested. "Another one? It seems that all they ever do is projects." Shuhei exclaimed.

"Well yeah, but I think this one is to raise money for their club. I overheard some of the meeting this morning as I walked by." Kira said. "You mean you eavesdropped again. This is what got us in trouble with them at the onsen, remember?" All three shook at the memory of running through the onsen in nothing but their underwear.

"Well, it wasn't intentional, I dropped a report and had to get close to the door to get it and overheard some things." The three stopped walking when the came across a poster on the wall. red hearts bordering the poster with pink hearts decorating the background and the words in big dark black lettering in the center.

_"Attention all shinigami and lovers!_

_Saturday, February 14 is the heavenly holiday Valentines Day; A day for lovers to celebrate their love and passion. _

_To celebrate, the SWA will be holding official valentine sales this Sunday February 8 through February 13. Pick up something special for your lover and share it with them, and not just lovers, someone you admire or someone you like. Confess with these wonderful gifts we have. The sales will be held in the SWA meeting hall in the mornings and in the afternoons. Pick 'em up before they're gone! _

_Remember, there's someone for everyone."_

"So that's what they're doing, hosting sales for a holiday." Renji noted. "Well, it seems like a good idea, after all, a lot of people have been getting together lately. Except Shuhei." Kira said, trying so hard to hold in his snickers.

"Hey! For your information there is someone I like!" Shuhei exclaimed.

"Sorry dude, but Rangiku is already taken." Renji said with a laugh, Shuhei scowled. "No, I'm over that, I found her 3rd seat to be very intimidating." He said. "Riiiiiight. Then you go for it." Renji said, not believing Shuhei had gotten over Rangiku.

"While we're on the subject of love, what're we going to get our girlfriends for Valentines Day? It seems we can't just give them something simple, we'll have to find something unique to give them." Kira said and Shuhei and Renji paused and thought.

"Well, we could always give them the usual flowers and chocolates and give them something later at night." Renji offered and wiggled his tattooed eyebrows.

Shuhei elbowed him. "Okay, nevermind that." Renji said and rubbed his arm. "Let's just see how things turn out and wait for the right moment to decide what to give them. We still have time." Kira said. "Yeah, besides, I want to see what they come up with. I wonder what crazy ideas they came up with to sell." Shuhei said and they laughed before walking away from the poster on the wall.

* * *

Soi Fon walked through the streets of Seireitei, carrying a box with her latest training gear. Hopefully this gear will last longer then her last set.

Turning the corner she was surprised to collide with someone and falling backwards onto her bottom and her box falling out of her hands and spilling onto the floor. "Ow! Dammit to hell!" She cursed. Silently, she prayed no one saw her fall, it would be humiliating to have people know she had fallen when not in battle. Like a clumsy fool. Speaking of clumsy fools...

"Watch where your going! I should report you!" She exclaimed and scowled as she opened her eyes to see whom she had collided with. "Oh my, I do apologize Soi Fon." it was none other than Ukitake.

"Oh, it's just you. Don't worry about it." She said sternly and moved to stand on her knees and began gathering her stuff back into the box. "Oh! Let me help you, it's my fault it fell." He insisted and began picking up her stuff for her.

Curiosity crossed his calm expression when he picked up a... feminine... object. Soi Fon's eyes widened and her cheeks flamed as she yanked the item from his hand. "It's for when your fighting on that time of the month!" She exclaimed and stuffed it deep into the box, burying it.

Ukitake chuckled. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed." He said. With her cheeks still aflame, Soi Fon picked up her box and stood up, Ukitake standing as well.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you fell. It'll be our little secret." He said with a wink. Soi Fon scoffed, though her cheeks still red, and brushed past him and began walking at an unusually fast pace back to her division.

_Strange..._ She thought as she turned the corner. _That was the first time my heart skipped a beat for any man... _She blew away the thought and headed back to her office. Love was a useless emotion for a captain...

* * *

Well, that's all I could come up with for this chapter. The next one shall be longer I promise. This shall be very fun for you, just wait. I plan on having the funniness to start next time so tune in. Remember, something funny happens to their valentines... And Soi Fon might have a chance at love as well.... We shall see how things turn out. ^^

Don't forget to review, and possibly pm me on requests you may have. I welcome anything but flames. Flame me and you shall perish! Jk. But you will be flamed back. XP

So review, and expect the next chapter very _very_ soon.

LATERZ!!! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


	2. Construction & Destruction

* * *

Hello hello! This is chapter number two! Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, give yourself a pat on the back. First i would like to announce that a new possible story for this series has been added to my new poll for the THIRD story of this series. It's posted on my profile so go see when you've finished reading this chapter. Remember i have all the stories and their summaries at the bottom. Poll is at the top. XD

So this chapter is where the fun begins. Because now they've set posters all over Seireitei and have begun construction on their project. Let's find out what happens shall we?

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Bleach. Still hoping.

* * *

_**Valentines Surprises**_

**Chapter 2  
**

Construction/Destruction

"Welcome everyone, this next meeting of The SWA has begun, please take your seats." Nanao said and once more, they were seated.

"Now I know we had a meeting a couple days ago, but today our latest member, Inoue Orihime, has come to help us. Not to mention Shiba Kukaku has decided to grace us with her presence." Nanao said and motioned to the two women seated by Rangiku and Yoruichi.

"Okay everyone, tomorrow's the first day of our sales. And I believe we may actually get some business. This morning some girls asked me what kind of gifts we'll be selling. I said it was a surprise and they seemed very excited. I think we may be able to reach our goal." Nanao announced. There were several cheers from her audience.

"Also, I would like to thank Rangiku, Isane, Soi Fon and Rukia for their design ideas. They were very impressive and will be voted on today for our products. Which also we will start making today. We have gotten help from several members from 4th since they know how to sew and several -kind and non creepy- members from 12th to help with making our products." Yachiru hopped onto the podium to block Nanao to from view.

"This also means more candy! The shipment has been granted! And we'll be in candy heaven!" She announced. Nanao gently removed her.

"But none for you, it's for our chocolate sales." She said and turned her attention back to the group. "So today, we will show you our material, then vote on designs, then begin production." She clarified and then a knock came to the door.

"Bring it in." Nanao called. The door slid open and two guys were each lugging a stack of boxes. "Set it down here." Nanao said, motioning to a space by her feet. The men nearly dropped the stacks onto her foot as they struggled to gently place the boxes (Read: labeled 'Fragile' by the way) on the floor. They were shooed out as soon as the boxes were safely on the floor.

Nanao took a box opener and ripped the box open. She opened it up and dug in it's contents. "This stuff was generously created by 12th for our project thanks to Nemu. With the help of Mayuri who hopefully didn't mess with them." She said as she dug around for something.

"Okay, these will be used as cards. In a minute we're going to vote on some designs for them. The cards are meant to say something romantic and contain some graphics." Nanao said and placed the cards on the table to be passed around.

"Next we have this faux fur, which will be used to make stuffed animals. For some reason it's a popular gift in the living realm. We'll vote on animals to make as well." She placed it on the table and continued digging in the box.

"This is the box we'll be using to hold our chocolates. Heart-shaped is quite popular, and red ribbons are as well." She set the big box onto the table.

"These, and I don't know why they exist, are little candy hearts. They all say something different and are different colors. For instance we have a blue one that says 'I Heart U'." Nanao had a look of confusion as she put the little box on the table.

"And then we have items here that I'd rather not show because they're for more... intimate... reasons... I don't even understand why we have them..." There were a few snickers. Nanao cleared her throat, desperately trying to cover her cheeks.

"Anyway, our flowers are in the greenhouse so we will have to have someone be the flower distributor. Now, you've seen what we have, now we vote on designs." Nanao collected the items after everyone had seen them and put them back into the box. Then went to her desk and pulled out some papers.

"I have an idea. Since it's Valentines Day, why don't we make a kissing booth. Rangiku can be the lucky woman. Men will be piling up in here and would pay anything!" Yoruichi said with a smirk. Rangiku scowled.

"I will do no such thing. First of all, only desperate women do that. Second, I am happily with someone. Third, I would never put my lips on those icky disgusting pigs!" She growled.

"Alright, that's enough. We're not hosting a kissing booth. Rangiku happens to have a point. There is no one here who would kiss those guys." Nanao said. "I would!" Yachiru screamed. "Like I said, no one would do it..." Nanao ignored her. "Moving on..." She straightened her papers up and cleared her throat.

"First we'll vote on the cards." She shuffled through the stack and pulled out several sheets. "I'm going to pass them around and you'll decide which of them you like." Nanao placed them on the table and Isane was the first to look.

When everyone had seen them, Nanao took them back and gained back their attention.

"Okay, all in favor of Rangiku's 'Roses In Bloom' say aye." "Aye!" "Aye. "Aye!!!" It seemed like everyone said aye. "The ayes have it. Roses In Bloom will be one of our cards." Nanao set one paper aside.

"Do we really need to vote on these? I mean, if they're appropriate and correspond with the holiday do we really need a vote? Don't we need all the designs we can?" Yoruichi asked. Nanao took that into consideration, and so did everyone else.

"Well, what do you all say? You saw them all, do you want them all to be our cards?" Nanao asked. "YEAH!" "Then it's decided, all these designs will become our cards." Nanao set the stack of designs aside.

"Then we may as well do the same with the other stuff, look here at the designs for the stuffed animals." Nanao passed around the papers once more. "Now we couldn't have complicated designs so we took the easiest but still most popular ideas we could take-" She was interrupted by a giant "AWWW!" that filled the room. Nanao's attention turned to the big group gathered around one of the designs.

"We want this one for sure!" They all insisted and handed Nanao the paper. She looked over it. "You all want Rukia's Chappy design as a stuffed animal? It certainly is a popular gikongan, and all the girls love it. So okay, Chappy will be a product." There were multiple cheers.

"We also have a Yuki the duck design, which is the second most popular gikongan, a teddy bear which can be made in all colors, and Yachiru insisted on cats with a heart in their mouth." It seemed everyone loved them all. Nanao rolled her eyes.

"It's amazing how cute things can make a woman so childish." She murmured before announcing, "Alright, looks like we may as well make them all too. I suppose the more merchandise we sell, the more money we raise, just as Yoruichi implied." Nanao took back the designs.

"Alright everyone, now it's time to begin working. Rangiku and Soi Fon, there's wood and tools down the hall, bring them in. Isane and Kiyone, go to 4th and get these volunteers." Nanao handed them a slip of paper. "Yoruichi, go to 12th and get these." She handed another to Yoruichi.

Yachiru hopped onto the podium. "What can I do, what can I do?" She asked with a big giddy grin. Nanao handed her a pouch of candy. "You go eat somewhere out of the way." With a big 'Yay!' Yachiru hopped off the podium and ran to a corner to munch on her sweet goods.

"The rest of you, start clearing and moving the furniture, and be ready to do some construction work."

* * *

"So why are we going to the meeting halls?" Renji asked.

"Because, I want to see what all this commotion is about over here." Kira said.

"Does it really matter, I guarantee something something bad is going to happen." Renji mumbled.

"I heard they were building something." Shuhei said.

"I'll bet, they're building towards the destruction of the meeting halls." Renji murmured.

"That's not something you should say considering your own girlfriend is in there." Kira said.

"That is exactly why I'm saying it. She's not the best construction worker if you know what I mean." Renji said.

"Like your any better. When we were fixing the 10th's kitchen after Rangiku blew it up, you hit your thumb twelve times with a hammer while working on the same nail." Shuhei teased.

"Hey! I already told you I was slightly drunk so my aim wasn't up to speed!" Renji barked.

"Guys look!" Kira said, pointing ahead. A large gathering was all they could see. That and they could hear the sound of power tools. Wait...

Power tools?

Kira, Shuhei, and Renji sped forward and tried pushing through the crowd but it was packed in pretty tight so they couldn't go any further. They stood on their toes to see over the crowd. They could see women going in and out of the building. Renji caught sight of Momo.

"Momo!" He called. Momo snapped her head towards the sound of her name and saw Renji's hand waving. "Hey Renji! Hi Shuhei. Hi Izuru!" She had a hint of blush on her cheeks as she called Kira's name.

"Momo, what're you guys doing? Tell me you have a permit for building something." Kira practically begged to the gods for them to have permission to build whatever it was they were building.

"Izuru, I'm sorry but I can't hear you! Could you speak a little louder?" Momo called over the crowd and the sounds of power tools behind her. Kira sighed and stepped back before running and jumping over the crowd. Something he felt stupid for not doing in the first place.

"What're you guys doing in there?" He asked. "We're building our shop. It's almost done. Tomorrow we open our stand." Momo announced with a look of pure joy.

"What's with all the noise?" He asked. "Were using these things called power tools. Someone gave them to us. He recently visited the living realm." Momo said.

"You guys know how to use those things???" He asked, praying to god that they knew what they were doing. "Of course, Yoruichi-san is the one handling them. She and Orihime-chan. Although Orihime-chan isn't very good. She said so herself." Momo said and laughed.

"Momo." A voice called. Said woman turned to see Nanao walking through the open path the crowd made, a folder in hand.

"How is everything going? I got those permits we requested. So now we're clear." Nanao said, lifting up the folder in her hand. "Great! And everything is going smoothly, in fact I think they're almost done." Momo reported.

"Let's go in and see shall we?" Nanao asked and turned towards the entrance. Momo waved to Izuru and jogged to catch up. "See you at dinner Izuru!" She said as she entered the meeting halls.

Kira simply waved. Blush decorating his cheeks.

The sounds of power tools carried on, and the sound of women chatting. The group was once again spread apart when several shinigami carrying big boxes stepped through. They approached Kira.

"We got some packages for an 'SWA'?" The one, whom he assumed was the head of the group, said. Kira looked curiously at the boxes. "What're they for?" He asked.

"Look man, I don't check the packages, I just deliver 'em. Now can I get someone to sign for these so I can move on? I got other deliveries to make." The guy asked with an annoyed tone.

"Ooh! Let me sign for those." Rangiku's voice came as she skipped outside. "Sign here lady." The guy said.

He handed her a clipboard and an old ink pen. As she signed it, through the corner of her eye she could see him and the other delivery boys staring at her. Or, her chest mostly.

"Thank you!" She said and took the box from his hands. He had a disappointed look as she covered her chest with the box.

"Hey, if you're not doing anything later-" "Sorry, I'm happily taken." She stuck her tongue out and walked back inside. "Nanao! We got packages!" She called from inside.

A few moments later, Nanao, Isane, Unohana, and Kukaku came out to take the rest of the boxes. Kukaku using her one arm, and almost dropping it when she took it.

"Thank you very much." Nanao said to the delivery men and led the way back into the meeting hall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Everyone, we've got new stuff." Nanao announced as she and the others entered the SWA meeting room, which had been transformed into a Valentines shop.

"What kind of new stuff?" Momo asked. "More material for our supplies, and some new merchandise from 12th. Don't worry, not anything weird." Nanao opened the box labeled 'Brand New' and opened it up. Then took out a heart shaped item.

"This is going to be a hot seller, I guarantee it. It's called a 'Lover's Messenger'. Basically what you do is record something into it and give it to the one you like and they can play it. This is a lovely reminder gift. I think it'll be a great seller." Nanao said and held it out for all to see.

"Okay, so how much do we have left?" Nanao asked, inspecting the room.

"We got to finish the sign, then we need to put up a few more decorations, and then move the stand into place after we put the sign up." Rangiku informed.

"Good. Very good. Everything looks great. Terrific job everyone." Nanao approved.

"Thank you Nanao." They all said, almost in unison. It made Nanao smile. She examined the room. It looked completely different from before. You never would've guessed that it used to be a meeting room. Red and pink everywhere, white rimming serveral places. Hearts on every surface.

"How's our stuffed animals coming along?" Nanao asked, looking towards the people sewing in the corner.

"It's going great, but we don't have very many done. We'll need a lot more people to get this done if you want to sell a bunch of these. The five of us can't do this alone. We got maybe fifty of each animal done. If you go get more people you may have enough to last through tomorrow. Then by the next day we should have plenty more. We just need to get started." One said.

"That can be arranged. I can go do that." Unohana said. Of course she would be able to, she knew every sewer out there. "Thank you Unohana." Nanao said gratefully. "No problem." And then she was gone.

Nanao went back to inspecting the room.

"Hey, someone fix that poster, it's crooked. It makes the border uneven." Nanao pointed out. "Yes ma'am."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Outside the crowd had mostly dissipated since they weren't seeing anything. Kira, Renji and Shuhei remained still.

"So what do you think is going on in there?" Renji asked. "I don't know. Momo just said they were fixing it up." Kira said. "It must look like one of those girly goody shops in there." Shuhei said.

"Goody shops?" Kira asked. "Yeah, you know, those stores with all the cute little female stuff that they buy? A goody shop." Shuhei summed it up.

"Maybe. But I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Judging from that crowed I'm guessing that business will be booming." Renji said as he looked around. Suddenly there was a deafening screech.

_"OOOH! WHAT'S THIS???" _A childish voice squealed. Suddenly a roaring sound, and the sound of screaming was heard.

_"NO! PUT THAT DOWN YACHIRU! IT'S NOT A CAKE CUTTER! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE CAKE!!!" _Nanao's voice screeched.

_"COOL! LOOK AT THIS THING GO! WHOOOOOO!" _Yachiru's voice giggled and it was revealed that it was a chainsaw she was weilding. The sound of the chainsaw cutting through something and something crashing to the floor. More screams were heard.

_"PUT IT DOWN! STOP JUMPING AROUND! AH! NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!" _Nanao's voice yelped.

There was a loud crash and then dust started seeping out of the doorway into the meeting halls. Renji, Kira and Shuhei paled. They were just about to run in and help when Nanao ran out with a giant metal tool that had a constant pur in her hands.

"GET RID OF THIS!!!" Nanao screeched and tossed it to the ground in front of them. The chainsaw making them jump as it made a violent sound, as if it were coming to life again.

Nanao ran back inside. Then came back out several seconds later. "And take this with you!" She tossed a pink blob, and the blob turned out to be a very hyper Yachiru.

"So where's the cake?" She asked.

* * *

"Well, our stand's sign is trashed, our chairs are cut in half, one of the boxes with the material is destroyed and our banner is torn in six places." Isane reported.

"Okay. Let's not panic. This is all easily fixable. We can fix this before tomorrow. Nobody's hurt, nothing irreplaceable is lost, and we have plenty of time. Let's just clean this up and start rebuilding the sign. Rukia, I'm sorry, but we need you to draw the sign again." Nanao sighed while rubbing her temples.

"Next time Yachiru is in here, give her enough sweets to last until we're done. And **_NEVER_** leave a destroyer such as that chainsaw out like that ever again!" Nanao snapped.

"We're sorry, we thought someone took it like we requested. We never had a reason to use it. It was just here." Rangiku said.

"Okay. You all take care of this mess, I'm going to try and replace the box we lost." Nanao said and exited the room. A few seconds later the door opened and she popped her head in.

"And lock this door. Do **NOT** open this for ANYONE. Unless it's me or it's someone that supposed to be here. Rangiku, you're in charge until I get back." She ordered and shut the door.

"Okay, someone take down that banner. We can stitch up those rips and make some kind of design to cover it. Isane, Yoruichi, pick up the broken sign and toss it out. Unohana and Kukaku, help bring in the spare sign. Rukia, get your art tools. Momo, start removing the chairs. Orihime, check the box that was destroyed and clean it up, if there's something that can still be used or saved, put it to the side. You sewing guys... just keeping sewing. I'll help bring in the new sign. Let's move!" Rangiku ordered.

Everyone began moving again.

* * *

"Man! I'm tired!" Momo whined as she layed in the grass. Kira watched her with a deep frown and look of concern.

"Rough day?" He asked, he knew it was a dumb question, but felt it was needed to be asked. "I'll say. After Yachiru destroyed our room, it took forever to fix it. But we managed to get it all done. Our merchandise was promised to be finished by tomorrow morning before we open." Momo sighed.

"Well that's good right? This means you'll be open for business. Nobody ever said business was easy." Kira said.

"I didn't think it was so... so tough. It's almost harder than learning bankai." Kira smiled, she exxagerated a lot. "I don't think it's that bad. Our whole divisions are like one big business. Yet you do so well in it. Business isn't hard when you find an easy way to look at it." He said.

"I guess you're right. But I don't wanna think about it anymore tonight. This is our time together. And I want to enjoy it." She said, closing her eyes and letting the breeze lull her into a state of peace.

Kira layed with her and staed up at the stars. He loved times like this too. Just being there. With her...

* * *

Oh! My poor poor Nanao! Stressed from running such a big operation! What a crime. It's a sad day when my lovely Nanao-chan is forced to go through such pain! I should pass down a law! That states that no one shall make my Nanao-chan upset!" Kyouraku said bravely, punching his fist into open air.

"Please, stop screaming, I have a headache." Nanao said, annoyed. Kyouraku shut up. Until two seonds later.

"But Nanao, what am I supposed to do? You're in so much pain! I must do something to make you feel better..." He said, dropping to her side. Nanao put on a thoughtful look. Then an idea came to her.

"You really wanna do something for me?" She asked. Kyouraku nodded his head so many times, a normal person's head would've snapped off.

"Then go get me the paperwork, a pen, some ink, and my book. You know, the big one." She requested. Before she knew it she was alone in her room. She blinked only four times before he came staggering into her room with everything stacked in his arms.

He plopped the stuff neatly onto the side of her bed.

"There you are Nanao-chan. Some paperwork may make you feel better." He said with a smile. Nanao's expression hardened.

"Oh, I'm not doing this." She slid the stack of paperwork towards him. "You are." His jaw dropped to the floor.

"What?!" He whined.

"Watching you do paperwork would really put my mind at ease. Besides, it would make me very _very_ happy..." Nanao said, almost a hint of seduction in there.

Shunsui pouted and looked from Nanao to the paperwork, and went back and forth between the two.

"Can't I just give you a massage while you do the paperwork?" He asked with a whiny voice and moved his hands towards Nanao. His hands were immediately repelled by the big book she requested. That was part of the reason she asked for it. It made a good bodyguard.

Shunsui rubbed his poor hands. "Okay Nanao. I'll do the... paperwork, just for you." He said and made a fake sob, as if doing it would make him go into hysterics.

Well, as Nanao watched him do it, she could've sworn any second he would...

* * *

"Taicho! Why're you so stiff tonight???" Rangiku asked in a high pitched tone. Said person deepened his frown.

Since Orihime didn't have a place to stay, Rangiku decided she could stay with her as payback for letting them stay at Orihime's. So now Rangiku and Orihime were just hanging out at the office after a long day of working wile the young captain _attempted_ to do the paperwork. But the constant giggling and whispering and the gossip was driving him crazy.

"Matsumoto, please, for the last time, _try_ to be more quiet. I can't work with all this noise!" He snapped. Rangiku didn't argue. She knew why he was upset.

Truth was, he enjoyed the nights with Matsumoto. At night when everyone went home, he could freely spend time with her without anyone burting in. But with Orihime here - and he bared no grudge against her - he was too embarrassed to even address her by her first name. He was just too shy.

"Sorry Taicho," She said with a soft smile. He snorted and went back to attempting to do the paperwork.

"So have you figured out what you're going to get Ichigo?" Rangiku whispered, low enough to where Hitsugaya couldn't hear. Orihime blushed.

"No, but I may get one of those Lover's Messenger's, I think it's sweet. And plus it's a nice thing to keep around when I'm not there. Sort of like right now." Orihime whispered.

"Aww, that's sweet." She and Orihime laughed a little, but stopped when they felt Hitsugaya glare at them. When they felt his glare had passed, they went back to whispering.

"What about you? What're you going to get Toshiro-kun?" Orihime asked. Rangiku frowned. "I don't know. He's a tough nut to crack. I can't think of anything he'd like. Only things he wouldn't like." Rangiku said.

"Hmm. Maybe you don't have to give him something romantic like what we're selling. Maybe you can just spend the day with him and do things together, and I'm sure he'll like it just the same." Orihime suggested.

"That's a great idea! I think I have an idea already. Thanks Orihime." Rangiku whispered and glomped her.

The rest of the night, Toshiro really did try to do that paperwork. But since the ammount was so small, he gave up and went home. Rangiku and Orihim soon left and it was a fun sleepover.

And poor Toshiro had to get used to it. For about another week...

* * *

Later, in the dead of night, someone opened the door to the SWA's meeting room. Everything was set up for the following morning's sales. The stand was set up, most the merchandise in place. The banner fixed, the decorations all around. Everything looked perfect again.

The person smiled widely as they stepped into the room, and picked up the first thing they could reach.

"This looks like fun..."

* * *

That's it for this chapter! I told it the fun started. I apologize if some parts didn't make sense. I didn't reread it because I wanted to update as fast as I could. So I hope you enjoyed this. It was fun to make the chainsaw scene. Imagine, Yachiru and a chainsaw... (Shudders). Anyway, please review! I need to know how this is doing. You're opinions are always welcome, unless they're flames. Those are unwelcome.

So, I'll catch ya in the next chapter. Next time, the sales begin. Let's see what happened to the stuff, and who messed with it. Dun dun dun! Lol.

LATERZ! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


	3. Sales And Signs Of Love

* * *

Yo! Once again, thank you to all who reviewed last time. I appreciate them very much. Now, remember to vote on my poll for the third story of this series. The more votes I get, the sooner the next story comes.

Okay, so last time, someone came and did something to the merchandise. We have only yet to find out who though. (However i think most of you already know. XD I think i revealed it earlier.) So this chapter, we begin the sales, and we get closer and closer to Valentines Day. Let us see how our couples progress as the sales go on. The saga goes on.

Disclaimer: Bleach... No, not mine.

* * *

_**Valentines Surprises**_

**Chapter 3  
**

Sales And Signs Of Love

**Sunday, February 8 - Day 1  
**

"Come one come all! To our Valentines Day sales! Open today through the 13th!" Orihime chimed."Who's next?" Yoruichi asked. A wide choice of 'ME!'s ringing in her ears.

To say business was booming would be an understatement.

It was only the first day and already they had millions of girls bunched up and fighting to get their products. It was almost scary. None of the members stopped moving for a second. They kept moving from place to place, doing the same things over and over again.

They had never imagined that their products would be _this_ popular.

The most popular items was the Lovers Messenger, and the Chappy the rabbit plushie. All the ones that came with a heart that said 'I Love You' were long gone. And it was barely even noon.

"Alright, we're temporarily taking a break for lunch, we'll be back in an hour and a half." Nanao said and flipped a closed sign on the stand.

There was a giant group "Awww!" and then slowly the room cleared of their customers.

"Holy crap! Did you keep track of how many customers we sold to Nanao?" Rangiku asked. "Yup. The number of customers that purchased from our stand since we opened was 173. And we were only open four hours." Everyone gasped.

"If this continues we'll reach our goal. Our goal now is to reach 50,000 Yen. Isane, go get some more merchandise from the storage room. Remember to make sure no one sees the combination. Kiyone, go help her." Isane nodded and left with Kiyone close behind.

"So how much have we raised so far?" Unohana asked. Nanao began writing down numbers. Several minutes later...

"If I calculated correctly... We've made... 8,392 Yen so far." Everyone cheered. "Awesome! We'll reach that goal in no time." Momo said. "Yeah, and imagine what we can do with that money." Yoruichi said.

"We could do so many things. This could include an all expense paid trip to the living realm!" Rangiku cheered. "I always wanted to see the living realm." Unohana said.

"Girls, we can discuss this later, let's just go eat. We have to refuel for the upcoming business rush." Nanao said. "Yes ma'am."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So today's the big opening?" Shuhei asked. "Yup, they opened this morning. They just got back from lunxh. We should go check it out." Renji said.

"Good idea. I want to see what's going on." Kira said. "I know, they seemed pretty secretive. Hope there's nothing illegal going on." Ikkaku said, he was remaining neutral about this until just recently.

"I guess I'll go too. I'd love to see what beautiful things they're giving away. Maybe I'll get myself something." Yumichika sighed.

They proceeded to go to the meeting halls. Shock crossed their faces when they saw the giant line of girls coming out of the entrance and going all the way to the end of the block. And this was a huge block.

Was there really that many girls in Seireitei?

"Let's just go in." Ikkaku said and walked up to the entrance. "Hey! Baldy! No cutting! Wait in line like the rest of us!" A girl shouted. "Hey, shut up! I don't want your crappy valentines junk, I just want to look inside!" Ikkaku roared.

"Don't care, get in line!" She roared back.

"What's going on out here?" Kiyone asked as she poked her upper body out of the entrance to see. "Kiyone. We want to get in there, just to look at what's in there. We ain't gonna buy nothin', we just want to look." Ikkaku said.

"Okay, come on in, just don't cause any trouble." She backed up and allowed him and the other guys to go in.

The first thing that popped into their minds when they the room, was fear.

The room, decorated in so many hearts, was a frightening sight to them. It was so... girly!

"Oh my god! I must have that! It's beautiful! Excuse me, let me have that thing right there!" Yumichika squealed. The guys turned and their jaws dropped when they saw Yumichika fighting through a group of girls to buy something.

"Traitor." Ikkaku mumbled. Then again, they never were on the same channel.

"Shuhei!" The purple-haired shinigami turned to see Rangiku leaning over a table and talking to her third seat; and also his secret crush. "Ts-Tsuzuki! What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I wanted to check out the shop and talk to Ran for a few minutes. She was also helping me with something." She stopped and winked at Rangiku. Said woman chuckled.

"W-Well, we were just leaving. S-See you guys later." He grabbed Ikkaku, and pulled Renji away from Rukia and Izuru away from Momo and escaped the girly girls couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Monday, February 11 - Day 4**

Over the course of three days, everything had gone smoothly. The shop was the biggest thing in Seireitei. Hundreds of customers a day. Money was flowing in like water. It was coming out the wazoo. They got closer and closer to their goal.

However, on the 4th day, Nanao was told something disturbing.

"Ladies, something strange has happened." Nanao announced that morning.

"One of our customers came and said that their Lovers Messenger already had a message recorded on it. And when she listened to it, she said she heard the sound of things moving around and someone laughing. However, we are unable to identify the person laughing. Now, nobody but members of the SWA has been allowed in here. Someone in this room has messed with our products." Nanao reported.

There were whispers going all around the room.

"Now I'm not going to cancel our sales. Nothing appears to be wrong with our stuff, and we checked the other Lovers Messengers and they're blank. So what we'll do is simply watch everyone and lock up at night. Nothing to worry about. Just keep an eye out for anything strange." Nanao suggested.

"Alright, time to open." Rangiku said. Isane opened the door and flipped the sign to 'Open' and the girls came pouring in.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Soi Fon decided to volunteer to go and deliver a box of valentines to Division 13, since no one else would. Because they had placed a big order. Truth be told, Soi Fon was a bit nervous about seeing Ukitake again, especially after what happen just mere days ago. Just the thought of seeing him made her heart pound.

She felt totally stupid. She was a captain dammit! Feelings like these were useless to her. They got in the way.

What use did she have for emotions? She tried them once. And the one she held feelings for left her, and didn't come back for a century. Even though every thing's fine between them now, reliving those memories would just kill her inside. Loving another was always painful, to one or the other.

However she could see in most cases that this was not the case. She believed that some people had a chance at happiness. But no chance of her risking it. Duty came first.

She approached the 13th and felt Ukitake's reiatsu nearby. Deciding to grin and bare it, and drop any thoughts of just dumping the box somewhere and leaving, she went towards it. She found him in the gardens.

"Ah, Soi Fon. How are you?" He asked, a pair of shears in his hands. "Fine thanks. I've got a delivery for your division. Some of your squad members ordered them." Soi Fon informed and set the box on the grass.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to get those to them immediately. But first, would you like a cup of tea? I was just going to get some." Now that he mentioned it a cup of tea was what she _craved_. She hadn't had a drink in hours and her mouth was parched. Thinking for a minute, she nodded.

"Then come this way. Don't step on the vines, they have thorns." He warned and walked towards the building several yards away.

However, due to Soi Fon not paying attention, she didn't step on the vines, she tripped over them. She let out a squeal, something no one has ever heard before, and fell forwards. Because it happened to come so fast, she couldn't ninja herself out of this fast enough. All she could do as a reflex was reach her arms out to cushion the fall.

The landing never came.

When she cracked her eye open, she saw white. Her eyes opened wide and her cheeks went red as she looked up and saw herself in Ukitake's arms.

"That was close. I guess I should've also warned you that the vines tend to elevate to where they are easy to trip over." He said, a crooked smile decorating his face.

Soi Fon could only stare at him. This was the second time he had seen her fall, and the second time her heart jackhammered at the sight of his smile. His warm breath against her cheek made them almost catch fire under the heat of her blush. She couldn't move. She didn't want to. But she couldn't stay like that forever.

Thrusting herself out of his arms, she stood five feet away from him. The blush still decorating her cheeks, but a serious expression replacing the surprised one.

"I have to get back. Be sure to get those valentines to your squad members." And before he could even say a word, she flashed away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Shunsui had been hard at work for two days. He was concentrated on paperwork for once since Nanao wasn't there to do it for him. When he wasn't working on paperwork, he was working on his project.

"Let's see, sweet bean jelly, check. Candles, check. Un-powdered green tea, check. Location, check. I'm all set. now if I could just figure out the events..." What're you doing Taicho?"

He quickly snatched his list under the desk and stared up at Nanao's suspicious glare. He laughed nervously.

"Just writing an errand list." He answered. "Hmm. Well, I need those folders from the top left drawer in the desk." Nanao said. Shunsui looked left and opened the drawer and proceeded to open it.

"You want the folders labeled 'Profit List'?" He asked. She nodded. "I have to keep track of how much stuff we need and how much we've sold." She said simply.

Shunsui nodded and handed her the folders, shutting the drawer.

"Thank you. I'm going to be helping with closing so I will be a little late for dinner. By the way, never try and cook stewed leeks again. You almost burned my kitchen down." She said and flashed him a smile before exiting the office.

Shunsui couldn't help but smile as he put the paper back onto the desk. And began writing again. He got a new idea.

"Accidentally spill tea on Nanao..."

* * *

**Friday, February 13 - Day 6  
**

"Everyone, today is our last day of sales. We have come soooo far. And we're so close to our goal. Only 3,692 is needed until we've reached our goal. We can do this. Let's not let anything that's happened stand in our way. Let's do this!" Nanao earned a loud group of cheers from her fellow members.

"Now remember, today is Friday the 13th. So today we may have some bad luck. But don't let it get you down, nothing is going to stop us from completing our mission." Nanao pulled out something.

"Because we all worked so hard and have done a great job, I used just some of our money to buy us all a reward." Nanao pulled out a big basket full of gifts.

"A little something for everyone. Just to show thanks for devoting yourselves to our association." She handed out their gifts.

First giving Rukia a chappy key chain, Rangiku a cat hair clip (She was complaining about not being able to put her hair up), Unohana a little box of different flower seeds to plant in her garden. Isane a full proof pager since she broke hers from dropping it. Kiyone a bracelet she had her eye on. Soi Fon a black cat plush. Yoruichi got a complementary pass to a spa (Guess who sent her that! Lol. CoughUraharaCough). Kukaku got a new box of special fireworks (Complementary of Nemu from 12th). Orihime got a strawberry necklace. And Momo got a peach petal charm.

"So let's get started. We've still got some merchandise to sell and plenty of customers to sell them to. Let's get to work. Orihime, flip the sign." Nanao said, glancing at Orihime.

She smiled brightly. "Aye aye!" She chirped and skipped over to the door and flipped the sign over.

Nanao kept something to herself however. Yachiru had not been causing damage these past few days. Not since the chainsaw incident. It was strange. The pink child was nowhere to be seen. Nanao wondered what the kid was doing. Hopefully, nothing bad.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**"You don't seem nervous at all Master. That's surprising."** Hyourinmaru noted. The prodigy sighed. "Why would I be nervous. It's just another holiday." He answered.

**"True true. But it's a romantic holiday. That means you have to do something romantic! Not sit on your ass and do paperwork all day!" **The dragon howled.

"Who ever said I haven't planned anything?" Hitsugaya asked. The dragon froze (no pun intended). **"You mean you actually have something up your sleeve? Well then how come I can't see it? Normally I know every thought that passes through your brain." **Hyourinmaru asked, for once, in a confused tone.

"There are such things as private thoughts. I just keep mine in a certain channel, that way you hear nothing." He answered simply. The dragon huffed.

**"Never mind. So what're you going to do?"** Hyourinmaru asked. "You'll see." The dragon groaned.

**"I hate it when you say that! I can't stand the waiting. I am an old and impatient dragon." **He barked. Hitsugaya let loose a small smile. "You're also senile." He commented. The dragon was not laughing.

**"Ha ha, very funny." **He said sarcastically. **"Just friggin tell me!" **"No chance. If she has to wait, then so do you." Hitsugaya ended it right there. Ignoring all the dragons whining, insults, complaints, and threats.

**"I'll tell Haineko!" **That one made Hitsugaya laugh. "You think that's going to make me tell you? What're you going to tell her? That I won't tell you what I'm doing _tomorrow_?" He asked.

**"No, but she'll tell Rangiku. And then Rangiku will be coming here and bothering you more than I am now." **He said with a smirk.

Hitsugaya thought for a minute. "If I was able to put up with it for fifty years, I can put up with it for about fifteen hours." He shrugged and continued his paperwork.

The dragon didn't say another word.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ichigo!" Orihime squealed happily and ran into the arms of her strawberry. "I missed you Orihime." He cooed in her ear.

"I missed you too. I'm glad you and the guys could make it." She sighed contently. Ichigo didn't care that Uryu and Chad were staring behind them, he only cared about her. She moved her head to kiss his cheek.

"I can't stay long, I have to get back to the shop and help. Today's the last day, so later tonight I'll be free and we can spend more time together. Just go to Renji-kun's place for now. Ooh! Now i really have to go, see you guys later! Bye Ichigo!" She called and ran off.

Ichigo stood and was rather confused as to how brief their little meeting was. It wasn't enough for him though. The damn shop was taking her away. Along with all the other girls. He could only imagine how deprived the other guys felt.

He wanted a hell of a lot more than two minutes. Well, he was going to get it later. For sure.

* * *

That is all for this chapter! I had fun writing this. Today was Friday the 13th so I was nervous about writing this. But! I'm not supersticious. So screw it. Tomorrow's Valentines Day so expect the next update! It'll be epic! I think so. Remember to review. It's required. Jk, but still, if you think about it, it kinda is.

LATERZ! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


	4. Lovely Surprises On Valentines Day

* * *

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY PEOPLE! I'm very psyched about this chapter. Because i promised surprises and dammit you're getting some. This is an exciting chapter, because this is the big kahuna, the mother chapter of the story. Lol. Anyway, so last chapter we saw the progress our lovers are making. Looks like some of our guys are feeling deprived, and something is building with Soi Fon, and Shuhei too.

Let us find out what's going to explode (Hint hint). Umm. Let's just get started, once again Happy Valentines day. I love you all. In a friendly way! XD

Disclaimer: Still not owning Bleach.

* * *

_**Valentines Surprises**_

**Chapter 4**

Lovely Surprises On Valentines Day

**February 14 - Valentines Day**

The big day had finally arrived. Valentines Day. The shop had been closed down, completely sold out of all merchandise. Any merchandise left in stock was sent to the living realm.

So imagine a gift shop's surprise when they saw eight boxes of foreign Valentines products.

So today, the SWA watched as everyone that ever bought something from their stand gave away their valentines. It was a wonderful day. Love blooming everywhere.

Isane was even given a special valentines from Hanataro. Which was very sweet. The blush on her cheeks was a very amusing sight.

And Kiyone was given a valentine from Sentaro, though he denied ever going into her shop. Though he would tell her where he got the teddy bear from. The tedy bear that happened to be one of their products. His face was hilarious.

Kukaku promised that in the evening she was going to hold a fireworks special. So everyone was greatly excited for the entire day.

However Yachiru remained hidden. Nobody saw her. Kenpachi just said she was out playing with someone. Nothing more. It was strange. But nobody noticed. They were having too much fun with their Valentines.

* * *

"Izuru! You in here?" Momo called as she stepped into the 3rd's main office.

She looked around the office in surprise. There was a table set up in the middle, a pale pink table cloth. Tall red candles in the middle. And plates, cups, napkins and utencils set up.

"Wow." Was all she could say. She pulled out a slip of paper that someone gave her minutes ago.

_Come to the 3rd's office at 5 p.m._

"Izuru? Where are you?" She called. She looked around and the blond was nowhere to be seen. That is until a pair of hands came and covered her eyes and someone's warm breath on her ear.

"Happy Valentines Momo." He whispered. Momo couldn't help but smile."Thank you. This is wonderful." She said as she removed his hands and turned to place a warm kiss on his lips.

"I got something for you." He said when she pulled away. He walked over to his former Taicho's desk and pulled something out of the drawer. He would've put it in his own but his drawers were full.

He pulled out a small box. He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for her. She smiled wider and sat down.

He went to the other chair next to hers and sat down.

"I-I've never been so good at this, so I went to Kyouraku-Taicho and he told me to do this romantic dinner." He said honestly. Momo laughed softly. "It's okay. I'm not good either. But this derves five stars. And an A for effort." She laughed.

"Anyway, I was out in Rukongai when this caught my eye. And I instantly thought of you." He held out the box and opened it. To her surprise, she saw a silver bracelt with a peach blossom charm.

"It goes with the petal charm you got from Nanao. I thought a charm bracelet would be a nice gift -" He was interrupted when Momo threw her arms around his neck.

"I love it! It's the most thoughtful gift I've ever gotten. Thank you Izuru!" She cooed. He smiled nervously, blush on his cheeks, and wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug. It was awkward seeing as he was sitting down and she was half on his lap. But they didn't care. The moment was all they needed.

* * *

"Taicho, please. Stop this childish nonsense." Nanao growled. Shunsui chuckled. "Nope. This is a surprise and I'm keeping it that way. And your a cheater so I'm not letting you peek." He insisted.

Nanao let out a stubborn growl. "I wouldn't be able to see, you stole my glasses." She murmured.

Shunsui had almost forcefully removed Nanao from the office and removed her glasses, much to her disdain, and covered her eyes. Then proceeded to walk her to an unknown destination. Nanao was worried about her safety because he wasn't the best coordinator. He could make her run into a wall if he didn't pay attention.

"Okay Nanao. We're here. You ready?" He asked in her ear. She scoffed. "Yeah yeah." She muttered.

Kyouraku removed his hands and handed her the glasses. She put them on and gasped at the sight.

He had taken her to a field on the outskirts of Rukongai with a large cherry blossom tree and set up a blanket with everything on it. A basket, which she guess had their dinner in it, paper lanterns hanging abover from the branches. Plates, a bottle of wine, two glasses. And a small gift wrapped in shiny red paper.

"Whoa." She whispered. Kyouraku took her hand. "Only the best for my Nanao-chan." He said and led her to the blanket.

They sat on the blanket and Nanao looked around. They had a wonderful view. There were so many flowers growing and they had a clear view of the stars. It was a beautiful setting. The kind any couple would fall in love in.

"How did you find this place?" She asked as Shunsui dug in the basket. "I was on patrol over here one night and it was just so beautiful I had to stop and admire it. So a couple days ago I pulled a few strings and got us off work, and had a lot of time to decorate for you." He explained.

"All this for me?" She asked. "Yup. Like I said, nothing but the best for my Nanao-chan." He said with a wide smile.

To his surprise she leaned over and pecked his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered. He chuckled. It's not over yet Nanao. I also have your favorite food." Nanao blushed.

"Sweet bean jelly?" She asked. "And un-powedered green tea, just the way you like it. And for desert..." He pulled out a white box and opened it up.

"A small chocolate cake with your name on it." He was quite literal. There was a small chocolate cake with red icing that said 'Happy V-day Nanao. I love you!'. She couldn't help but blush more. "It's nice."

"You think that's nice. Wait til you see the gift I got you." He turned and picked up the small red box.

"Now I know you don't like big things. Cheesy things. Or expensive things." He paused to hold out the gift to her, she held out her hand and he dropped it into her waiting hand.

"But I really wanted to get this for you. To show that I'm serious about my love for you." He said with a smile, and a little red on his cheeks.

Nanao slowly removed the paper and opened the box. Her eyes widened when she saw a gold band and a small diamond. she froze completely.

"I'm not proposing, don't worry. I'm just giving you a promise ring. This ring, is not only a symbol of my love, but a promise that I will always protect you, I'll always be there for you, I'll anything for you." He said and smiled at her shocked expression.

He reached over and removed the ring from the box. "I hope I got the right size." He murmured quietly as he took her right hand and slid the ring into place.

They both looked at it for a moment. "A perfect fit." Nanao whispered.

He smiled widely. He had never seen Nanao so shocked before. He had really taken her by surprise. "It's beautiful." She choked. "I'm glad you like it." He whispered. "Like it? I love it!" She couldn't help the happy tears that filled her eyes.

She leaned against him as she stared at her ring. He wrapped his arms around her and they both admired it. This was the happiest moment of her life.

* * *

"Taicho, where are you taking me?" Rangiku asked for like the 20th time. "I told you, it's a surprise. Now be quiet." He answered as he led the way.

Rangiku was nervous, he was leading her to nowhere. They had already left the outskirts of Rukongai and were now walking in the middle of nowhere.

The only thing keeping Rangiku going was her taicho's hand grasping hers.

"I think this is a good spot." He muttered as they came to a stop. Rangiku looked around with a very confused look. They were out in the middle of nowhere! This was a good spot for getting lost! What the hell was he bringing her all the way out here for?

"Good spot for what? Why're we here?" He didn't answer as he withdrew his Zanpakuto and held it out. "Wait a minute. What're you gonna do with that-" She stopped when she felt his reiatsu spike.

"_Bankai. Daiguren Hyourinmaru._" Ice appeared on his shoulders and arms and great big wings spread out. "Why're you releasing your- Taicho! What're you doing?!" She squealed when he picked her up bridal style and was then carried off the ground and into the air.

"Eeek!" She squeaked and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and shut her eyes. He took her high above the ground.

"Rangiku, open your eyes." He whispered. She hesitated a little, before slowly opening her eyes and letting out a surprised gasp at the view. It was liberating to be so high off the ground.

She saw everything. He flew all around, above Seireitei, over Rukongai, all over Soul Society. She saw everything she would never have been able to see from the ground.

"Why?" She asked, curious. "Remember sometime after I first showed you my bankai, you said you wondered what it was like to fly?" How could she forget. It was a memorable day when she saw just how strong he truly was.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I'd show you how amazing it really is. Like it?" He asked with a smirk. "I love it! It's incredible." She laughed. It was music to his ears.

"I didn't want to get you something everyone else was doing. So I decided to let you see what no one else can." He explained. Rangiku smiled brightly. "This is the best gift anyone could give me. And it's certainly a memorable one." She said and giggled.

They flew over a giant field of flowers. When he lowered and snatched one and handed it to her. She laughed. "Thank you Toshiro." She said and kissed his lips.

Even though he risked flying into something, he kissed her back.

* * *

Rukia and Renji were walking with Ichigo and Orihime, after going to a great restaurant for a double date. They were heading to Soukyoku Hill to enjoy tonight's fireworks show. It had been a great evening, Rukia and Orihime received their gifts at the restaurant.

Rukia kept squealing over her Chappy Love card and her completed set of Chappy Mini Figurines. They last part of the set wasn't even available til May! She had to know how Renji got them. But Renji would never tell that he got them from Byakuya's contacts with the Gikongan Companies. Oops...

Orihime was very happy with the strawberry pendant she got from Ichigo, and a sweet message in the Lover's Messenger. If she kept playing it over and over again like she was, the thing would die.

_"I love you Hime, with all my heart."_, Renji snickered everytime he heard that. To think that Kurosaki Ichigo could be a sappy romantic.

He came very close to receiving two black eyes and a broken nose when he said that at the restaurant.

"Orihime, if you keep playing that, it'll break." Ichigo said with a chuckle. "I can't help it, it's so sweet!" She chirped. Ichigo rolled his eyes, but his smile remained. She was so cute. Especially when she was happy. Her smile was the brightest thing he had ever seen.

"I hear that since Kukaku is doing the fireworks, we may see some exciting pictures. More cooler than the human world fireworks." Renji smirked. Ichigo scowled. "So our technology isn't as fancy as yours, you got kido and stuff, we don't." Ichigo sneered.

"That's because we're cooler." Renji said. Ichigo was going to smack him so hard he was going to fly out into Rukongai. "Let's just go to the show." Ichigo grunted and grasped Orihime's hand. She smiled, blush on her cheeks, and held it.

The arrived at Soukyoku Hill and saw no one was there, surprisingly. "It doesn't start for another half hour, and we're early." Rukia noted. "Then I guess we just find a spot and wait. People will start showing up soon." Ichigo suggested.

* * *

Soi Fon sat at the edge of the coy pond. Watching fish made her feel calm for some reason. She hadn't seen Ukitake that day. And planned to keep it that way. Maybe for the next 100 years...

"Hey Soi Fon." Crap! So much for that plan.

"Hello Ukitake-taicho." She said without looking up from the coy. Without a word he sat down next to her. "Look, I know you don't really want to talk to me. And I realize that what happened was embarrassing for you. I apologize. But those things made me realize something." He paused to sigh.

Soi Fon didn't say a word, but listened intently.

"It's been a while since I ever felt something about a woman. So I'm a little rusty. But I know sparks when I see them. And I don't know about you, but I felt them those two times. And they told me I might be in love." Soi Fon's eyes widened and her cheeks went aflame. Her heart jack hammered in her chest.

"I think maybe it's a sign. A sign that I'm in love." Her head snapped in his direction to see him staring at her with not only blush on his cheeks, but a loving glow in his eyes.

He sure was blunt about it. He didn't show any fear, and he said it in a way that made her believe this wasn't a dream. She couldn't help but stammer.

He silenced her when he put a finger to her lips and caressed her cheek. "You don't have to answer tonight. You can think on it if you want." And he was patient and cool with everything! She envied him.

She shook her head. "I'm just shocked that you can say that." She answered truthfully.

He chuckled. "I'm only saying what's in my heart." He said simply. She blushed even redder. "I-I think maybe..." She paused to take a deep breath to calm herself. But her heart wouldn't stop beating so fast.

"I think maybe I love you too." She said simply. He smiled and lowered himself on her lips. She was hesitant before kissing him back.

Maybe love wasn't a useless emotion after all.

* * *

It was time for the fireworks. So everyone gathered on Soukyoku Hill. Everyone in Seireitei was there.

Nanao noticed that a lot of women had their products. Mostly their stuffed animals. She was pleased with how much they made a difference. Their sales had skyrocketed and they had reached their goal of 50,000 Yen.

_"I love you, now gimme candy!"_ She heard and turned to see a woman giggling at her stuffed animal. "Make it say it again, it's so cute!" Another woman giggled.

"Okay!" She chirped and squeezed her toy again._ "I love you, now gimme candy!" _The toy said. Nanao noticed that the voice sounded familiar. She gasped when she realized that was Yachiru's voice!

_"You love me! I love you and candy!" _She heard the same voice and looked to see another teddy bear. _"Candy candy candy! Feed it to me!" _Another one said from further back.

"What the hell?" She murmured.

"Look Nanao. The fireworks are starting." Shunsui whispered to her. She looked up and saw the sparkling flowers begin to burst in the sky and then fade away one by one.

"Nanao!" She heard. She turned and saw Isane running to her. "I know who's been messing with our stuff. With the help of 12th, Yachiru has been tampering with our products. So now all our stuffed animals are talking with her voice, and some of our cards were changed." She explained.

"What?! She messed with them all?!" Isane nodded.

"Whoa, look at that!" Someone shouted and pointed at the sky. Nanao looked up to see a big fireworks display of Yachiru's face.

"Holy crap!" She shrieked.

"And she tampered with Kukaku's fireworks." Isane added, a little too late.

"You think?! So this is where she's been!" Nanao cursed. "Well, it got us to our goal, so does it really matter? She kind of helped us." Isane pointed out. "You have a point." Nanao said in defeat.

There was a loud scream and everyone watched in awe as someone had mistaken a flare for fireworks. This wasn't an ordinary flare. So it flew and then exploded then fell onto the buildings behind the crowd. Causing a little explosion and making one of the smaller buildings collapse.

"Oh man. We're going to have to pay for that." Nanao groaned.

* * *

That's all for this chapter! Valentines is such a wonderful holiday! Lol. I had fun writing this. i know IchiHime and RenRuki wasn't all that great, but that's only because i suffered major writers block for those couples. Maybe since i used IchiHime last time, and RenRuki i'm just not used too... Anyway, next chapter is the final one. So tune in for it. This story didn't take as long as the last one, because I was on a holiday deadline. But the next one is definitely going to last longer. You can bet on that. *Wink*

Now, send in reviews, and vote on my poll for the next story. The more reviews and votes, the faster the next one gets here. I promise you that.

LATERZ! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


	5. The Aftermath And Stuff

* * *

Yo! Welcome to the final chapter of Valentines Surprises. I know this was short, but like I said last chapter, it was short because of holiday deadlines. Lol. Anyway, this ending chapter is, well, the end. So there's not much to say about it. Remember to go and vote on the third story, okay? Let's get it started! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Now I'm sad.

* * *

_**Valentines Surprises**_

**Chapter 5**

The Aftermath And Stuff

"This meeting of the SWA has been called to - oh just have a seat!" Nanao groaned, obviously stressed and baring sad news. The ladies took their seats.

"As you know, last night was the fireworks show and because of a certain _someone_, the flares were launched instead and destroyed some buildings. Because the fireworks show was our responsibility, we had to pay for the damages and repairs. Which has now decreased our money back down to a little more than what we had when we start." Nanao sighed.

"So this means we all worked for nothing?!" Yoruichi demanded.

"Not necessarily. We managed to reach our goal, but now that we just spent 41,378 Yen on paying for the damage and repairs, out of the 52,829 Yen we raised, we now have 11,451 Yen still in our account. That's better than , it's actually way better than how much it could be. We can still pay to keep our club and still do more activities." She announced.

"That's not bad actually." Rangiku said with a smile. "Yeah, money isn't everything, at least we still get to keep our club." Momo said. "Yeah, and have more fun." Yoruichi added. "Plus we made everyone's Valentines an epic one." Isane said.

"That's right everyone. The entire Seireitei was thrilled with our products. Especially the ones Yachiru tampered with. She gave our toys voice activation, she put kido on our plants to make them dance, she also made our Lovers Messenger's feature a music feature so it could sing to the one your giving it to..." Nanao said.

"How did she do that?!" Everyone demanded.

"I'll fill that one!" Yachiru said and hopped onto the podium, blocking Nanao from view and forcing her to sit down and sigh.

"The last few days were so much fun! I was playing with Byakushi! And Crazy Looney guy! They were both so funny! Byakushi was always playing hide n' seek! I always found him but I never got to be the one to hide." She stopped to pout.

"Then I went to Crazy Looney guy over in 12th, and he wa making some fun stuff, so I thought it would be nice for our stuff. But the meany said they weren't free. So I asked (Read: bothered Byakuya til he did whatever she wanted to get rid of her...) Byakushi to buy the stuff for me, and also pay Looney to install the stuff." Yachiru explained.

"How can a child so hyper be so devious and smart?" Rangiku whispered to Yoruichi. "She_ is_ a lieutenant..." She whispered back.

"So I was gone for a long time because Byakushi was so much fun (Read: still bothered him even after he bought the stuff...) and I wanted to watch from the shadows how well my- our sales were going." Yachiru said with a big triumphant smile.

"And the fireworks?" Kiyone asked.

"I asked Kaboom lady to help me make a big explosion extravaganza for the show. So I made a big picture of me in the sky! Wasn't it awesome?" She asked with a grin.

"You blew up buildings! And made us pay for it!" Nanao groaned.

"That was an accident." She paused again to pout. "I wanted to launch something too, so I hit the big, pretty, red button that said 'pretty flares' so I assumed they were fireworks too." She said.

"The button said 'Do NOT Touch! Protective Flares'!!!" Kukaku shouted.

"Did it? I must not have paid much attention..." Yoruichi tried holding Kukaku back, she really tried. Yachiru ignored them.

"So our big Valentines Day was a complete success!" Yachiru threw her fists into the air for effect.

"Everyone found love. Those already in love had fun. And we made a difference in the economy for a change. I'd say that's a pretty good deal." Rangiku chimed.

"She's right. Aside from the accident, we did really great. And I don't know about you guys, but I thought it was funny when the buildings came crumbling down." Yoruichi said.

"I did too." Rangiku muttered. "I guess it was a little funny." Unohana said with a smile.

"Well, we did what we wanted to do. We wanted to make this a holiday to remember. And we did." Nanao said, and smiled. "Yeah, so the money was a problem anyway. 50,000 is a little big for a small club. I think we can find something better to do with 11,000 Yen." Momo said.

"Momo has a point. Making money off a holiday of love is a little greedy. But I think we made our mark on history for something." Isane said.

"I guess we have something to look forward to next year..." Everyone drew their attention back to Yachiru, who had a very wide smile.

"We can look forward to new Valentines surprises..."

* * *

THAT'S IT! I know this was a short chapter but hey, what more could you want then to end with a bang? Well, the last chapter did, and yes, the pun was intended. Lol. So now the second of the SWA Series has ended. But! The third is well on the way. Don't forget to vote on which story you want if you already haven't.

Also, review with your comments on how I did on this story. Hope you loved it. After all, it was a love holiday story, so tell me how much you loved it. Catch you in the next story! I hope...

LATERZ! SoaringHellButterfly.


End file.
